


a hopeless teenage heart

by mellodrama



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon Compliant - Season 7 Episode 18, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Stalking, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodrama/pseuds/mellodrama
Summary: It’s stupid to think that A.D won’t be watching, but they're too caught up in being alive and the finality of it all to be self-conscious and overly delicate.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	a hopeless teenage heart

**Author's Note:**

> remember that episode of pll where emison, in the midst of being stalked and constantly watched, decided to hook-up in the middle of the forest?? good times! i miss this messy show with my entire heart. here's a small drabble based on that scene; i wrote this in 2017 to fill a prompt for the femslash kink meme, but decided against making it explicit. as it is, there's some brief references to sex, as well as stalking, threats, and pam's 2010 era homophobia, but that's basically it.
> 
> title comes from "a night to remember" by betty who. despite it, they're both adults, as per season 7 canon. no beta.

* * *

Their first time - well, their _second_ first time, the first time that happens once they’ve finally both made it onto the same page - is buzzing with an undercurrent of adrenalized invincibility. It’s stupid to think that A.D won’t be watching, but the shovels have been stolen, Aria’s fucked off somewhere in yet another Ezra-fueled decision and Mona is…Mona. Emily still doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing. It’s probably equal amounts both. 

So yeah, she knows what they’re doing is dangerous, knows that they should have wizened up by now, but the world is - unfortunately only - metaphorically on fire, or as close as it could be.

(Emily still wants to burn Rosewood to the ground, leave in a fiery and tragically beautiful blaze that would only seem fit for a former teen queen and her favorite.)

But Alison leads Emily deep into the woods and even deeper into her heart: there’s a blanket, bracketed by those French vanilla candles she’s been checking out recently, and it smells like the summer before Alison drowned in a swirl of lies and secrets, when they’d studied together (Emily more diligently) in the DiLaurentis house, sharing smiles and dreams that Alison never made seem unrealistic. They were fourteen, so they couldn’t run away to Paris, but Alison brought Paris to them. She’d insist on trying on the most extravagant clothes in front of Emily, would always hold her wrist up to Emily’s nose after a quick spray of some perfume, and it was a better holiday than they would ever be able to pay for. And she got it for free.

Well. Not entirely for free – she paid for it in half-truths and guilt and a constant sharp feeling in her stomach when she thought about how her mother would react if she knew about the way Emily's eyes would simultaneously track and avoid the lines on Alison's taut stomach.

Speaking of: Alison has never been self-conscious (at least, not concerning her physique), but she’s also never been pregnant before. If she’s worried about her stomach being too large, her figure too soft, it doesn’t show. And Emily wouldn’t care either - she loves all that Alison is and all that Alison isn’t.

She doesn’t really get the chance to voice that, or even _show_ Ali how she feels with her body. She tries, of course - lets their hands tangle together tightly, drags her lips across her skin, torso to thighs, with a degree of reverence that comes natural to Emily - but there’s no vocal reassurances. They’re too caught up in being alive and the very real possibility of the finality of it all to be self-conscious and overly delicate.

 _Try and take this from me_ , she thinks as Alison’s hands sweep across her shoulders, nails digging in when Emily bends down with plans to leave a disjointed string of hickeys up Alison’s neck. _It’s mine._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i own nothing, and am making no money from this. i also never shipped emison. this is an emaya-only house babey!
> 
> comments & kudos always welcome.


End file.
